All of Your Love
by Amuletdevil01
Summary: "For years I was in the Forest of Darkness But then you came and saved me From the beast. With you, you brought a flame. Give me all of you love!" -from me! Kagome Higurashi is the cousin of Amu Hinamori. One day, she arrives back in Japan after being gone for 10 years. There, she meets Amu's friends, and a certain blue-haired boy...
1. Chapter 1

_Wind was blowing her black hair back. Her liquid gold eyes burning with resentment._

_Resentment towards her enemy._

_Her enemy circled around her like a jaguar circling his prey. His sapphire blue eyes looked straight into hers. She couldn't move. He kept her there, chained to the floor. The man smiled, showing pearly white teeth, and used his cat claws to scratch her deeply._

_The girl screamed loud enough to wake the dean. The man laughed a long humorous laugh. _

_"Isn't this fun?" he asked her._

_"Go to Hell!" She spit at him._

_"We're already here." he replied._


	2. Chapter 2

Bright morning light hit the girl's eyes as she woke up with her face on the ground. She groaned and got sat up.

"Kagome? Wake up sweet heart!" her mother called from the other side of the french double doors. The girl stood up and walked to her private bathroom and took a shower. For over an hour and a half, Kagome stood in the shower thinking about her dream last night.

Soon, she got out, got dressed, and went down stairs and ate breakfast with the cooks.

Today was Friday...And the day she was to go back to Japan, her home.

She finished her breakfast, brushed her teeth and got into the limo that would take her to the airport.

~~0~~

"Amu-chan! Wake up! It's time for school!" Mrs. Hinamori called to her daughter. Amu groaned and rolled off the bed.

"Okay!" she called.

Amu got in the process of getting ready for school. When she was doing her hair, she caught sight of the bed with black and gold covers on it. She forgot that her cousin would be living them now. Amu never met her cousin before, but she has seen her on T.V and her parents talked about her alot.

~At Seiyo Academy the High School~

"Hinamori-san!" Tadase called out to Amu. Keeping her Cool N' Spicy charcter on, she turned around to find him standing there. She smiled.

"Hello Tadase-kun! How was your weekend?"

"It was ok. Is it true that your cousin is coming here?"

"Yes. She'll be here sometime today." Amu shrugged and walked off with Tadase to their class.

"Amu-chii!" Yaya attacked Amu.

"GAH!" She screamed.

"Is it true that your cousin is the famous singer/actress, Kagome Lunette HIgurashi, also known as Sorcha?!"

Amu sighed...

"Yes...It is." Great. Everyone was staring at her again.

"Everybody?" Nikaido said. "We have a new student. Come on in!"

The girl who walked in was the most beautiful girl in the world.

She was about 4'9, ivory skin, liquid gold eyes like mine, and hair black as night without moonlight. She wore a black leather trench coat, black silk shirt, a leather mini skirt, black tights that were ripped up the sides, and black leather knee-high, high-heeled boots. To say that everybody stopped breathing for a minute is an understatement. They were all staring at this famous girl.

"Class, meet Kagome Lunette HIgurashi."

Amu stared at her cousin.

She was definitely more beautiful than Rima.

~~~~0~~~

Author's note:

Amu and Kagome are like twins. Almost look the same, and almost dress the same.

I do not own Shugo Chara or Inuyasha or any of the characters


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome's pov.

"Will you marry me, Kagome-sama?!" one of the boys asked me during lunch. I sighed, turned to him and said,

"Never in your wildest dreams, kid." Then I stalked off in search of my cousin. 'Seriously. Guys have been asking me all day if I would marry them.' I thought as I followed the path Amu told me to go on in order to find the place she hangs out at. Once I arrived, I was shocked. The place was beautiful! What is this place?

I walked in through the doors, and was greeted by seven people that were in there.

"Hello," one said, "I am Nadeshiko Fujisaki and this is my twin brother, Nagihiko Fujisaki. It is nice to meet you." I stared at her and her brother. Great. How was I supposed to tell them apart? I looked away and at a girl who looked like she was having fun devouring the sweets that were on the table. …OK then…Not strange at all. Next to her was a person with glasses trying to get her to stop eating because they had a guest. Next to him was a strange boy. Never seen anything like him before. His eyes were red and his hair was blond.

"Are you wearing contacts or something?" I asked him before I could think about it. The boy just smiled and replied,

"This is how my eyes have been since I was born."

"Oh." Something about this person made me feel uneasy. I don't know why. Suddenly, someone grabbed me from behind and started rubbing my head with his knuckles.

"Ha-ha! So good to see you again Imouto!" he said. I gasped and turned around.

"Kukai!" I screamed and jumped him. "How have you been? Why are you here? Have you seen Papa?" All these questions kept popping out of my mouth and I had no idea on how to stop them.

"Whoa! Slow down, Kags! One question at a time."

"You know her?" Blondie asked.

"How do you know her?" Amu asked.

Kukai looked flustered. "Well…I and Kagome are siblings. I have been there when she was born, but then I moved to England when she turned five and I was six-and-a-half."

I looked away. "I'm amazed you actually recognized me, Kuks." I said. "I've changed so much." A laughed escaped my lips. It sounded like a sob and a laugh at the same time.

"Awwwwww. I'll always recognize my little sister!" I looked back at him. Then I smiled an actual real smile.

"Aw. So cute." A voice said from up on the roof. "It makes my heart break when watching it." Someone jumped down and landed on the tabled, destroying the cakes and candies, making the girl who was eating them cry.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Blondie shouted. "What are you doing here? This is a private business!" The man called Tsukiyomi Ikuto laughed. And I tensed up.

It was just like the laugh in my dream. Come to think of it… He looked just like the person in my dream.

Sapphire blue eyes, blue hair…Cat ears and tail….Wait…Cat ears and tail? What in the hell is this world coming to exactly?

I stepped out from behind Kukai and walked in front of the cat boy. I looked up into his eyes, but didn't see the malice that I saw in my dreams. More, I just saw shock in his eyes at how I casually walked over to him. Then I smiled, stepped back, and held out my hand.

"Hello. My name is Kagome Lunette Higurashi. People call me Sorcha, but Kagome is just fine. You are?"

"Ah, Higurashi-san?" Blondie said. I turned around to face him.

"Yes?"

"He isn't someone who is good. He is the black cat of misfortune. Come over here, please."

"Do you hate him?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Does everybody else hate or dislike him?"

"I can't speak for everybody here, but he is our enemy."

"So…You won't speak for anybody else here, but you'll speak for me? You do know that this is the first time I met him, right? Since I just met him, I can't say that I hate or dislike him, because it is stupid and immoral. So," I turned back to Tsukiyomi, "you were saying?"

The blue-haired boy smiled, "Ikuto Tsukiyomi. It is a pleasure to meet you."

I smiled back. "The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Tsukiyomi."

"Please, call me Ikuto." Then he walked away out the entrance of the botanical garden.

"OK!" I called after him.

"What was that all about?" Amu and Kukai asked me.

I just looked at them with one eyebrow raised in question. "What? Never seen hospitality before? Jeez, this younger generation of ours is really rude." I sat down in one of the chairs.

"Soooooooooooooo. Who are you people exactly?" I asked as if nothing had just happened.

"I am Tadase Hotori. The Kings chair."

"Kairi Sonjo. Jacks Chair."

"Rima Mashiro. Queens Chair."

"You are in the Royal Garden." Kukai added.

"Yaya's the Ace!" The brunette who was eating the sweets said.

"And what are you, Cuz?" I aske Amu.

"The Joker." She replied.

I grinned. "Fitting."

She puffed her cheeks out. "Shut up!"

Ikuto's POV

That girl…She is a unique one. Almost like Amu, yet completely different in how they greet someone.

I think I should like to get to know her better.


	4. Chapter 4

"Darkness spreads all through my heart.

I'm sorry to say we must part…

For today.

I stand with my back to a tree in the rain.

Clutching my chest in pain.

Because you are gone, and I don't know where to go from here!

Please, help me see the way I'm going.

Open up a lighted path for me to walk on.

"I fall to my knees and cry out in pain.

I feel like I'm going to go insane!

I can't feel anything ever since you've gone, and now I am scared!

Scared of what is going to happen to me, to my life!

Darkness…Spreads…All through my…Heart." **(A/N This is my own song and it is not about God or anything)**

"That was really beautiful, Kagome-chii!" Yaya said as everyone applauded. I bowed and sat down.

"Who did you write that for?" Tadase asked me. I sat there quietly for a few minutes before I answered.

"My Grandmother…" everyone went silent for a few seconds.

"I'm sorr-"

"Excuse me," I got up and walked out of the Royal Garden. I walked around for a while before I found a park and I sat in the middle of it, thinking back to that one fatal day.

~Flashback~

_It was my tenth birthday, and I got up early that day to see Grandmamma. I saw Leshian, Sita, and Fanisha at the dinning room table._

_"__Where's Grandmamma?" I asked them. They looked at me then looked away._

_"__She went to the beach with someone." Leshian replied. I ran out of the house after he said that, and went to the beach in search of Grandmamma. There she is! Up on the rock with a person. It looks like they're fighting each other, and nobody is noticing. Why aren't they noticing?_

_I ran up to the rock._

_"__Grandmamma!" I shouted. "Come home Grandmamma!" She just looked at me distracted for a minute. The person struck my Grandmother in the chest and pushed her off the cliff. I ran to the edge to try to catch her, but I was too late._

_~End~_

All of a sudden, I felt a presence near me.

"You can come out now….Naraku."

"How'd you know it was me…Hmmmmm, 'Dark Princess'"

"Your presence is like that of smog," I replied. "What do you want?" Naraku was suddenly in my face.

"You know what I want. And you know that I will do whatever in my power to take it. Even," he sneered and his next words made my blood run cold, "if it means if I have to kill your beloved friends. You know I will, too, Sorcha."

"Don't call me that!" I growled at him and punch him in the gut. He doubled over, and I ran the other direction, trying to get away from him. As I was running, I also felt **_his_** presence nearby. The thought of**_ him_** being nearby made me trip and fall face first on the ground.

'I thought **_he _**was gone! I though he disappeared off the face of the earth when I disappeared!' I thought to myself. I sat up on the ground with a busted lip, bleeding nose, my head bleeding, and my face covered in dirt. I looked behind me.

Naraku wasn't far off. I have to get away. I got up, but then fell back down again, dizzy.

"Higurashi-san!" Tadase yelled. Bright light shone in my vision as Kukai helped me off the ground, and dust off my shirt, which had gotten dirty when I fell on the ground. Shit. This is my favorite black shirt too. My expensive leather skirt was ripped, and my trench coat was ripped and dirty. Man,…These clothes were expensive as fuck! And my face! What would my manager say when he sees me tomorrow?! He is gonna kill me!

While I was fussing over how dirty and scratched I was, I forgotten that other people were surrounding me, and fussing as well.

"How did this happen?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Why were you running?" Kairi asked me. I looked away from him and answered a simple lie,

"I thought someone was following me." I looked up at the sky for the first time that evening and noticed that it was dark. It was dark and I was still outside…in black…and I needed to go see the Inspector of the Tokyo Police Department. Son of a-

"Do you mind if we make a little stop on the way home, Amu?"

"Of course not," she replied. "Do you mind if we share our bedroom with our friends tonight? They're spending the night with us because they want to get to know you better, and spend some more time with us."

"Sure." I said.

~2 hours later~

"This is our quick stop before heading home? The police department?" Amu's shriek could be heard all the way to Africa if she let it.

"What did you do that you needed to stop by here, Kagome!?"

"This is who I help with cases and stuff." I answered casually.

"Kagome Higurashi!"

"Kagome Higurashi, is that really you?" Inspector Jeffery came into the waiting room.

"Sup, moron!" I said and walked over to him. Behind me, I could hear Tadase say,

"She just called him a-How does she NOT get arrested?" I chuckled to myself.

"So…whats goin' on since I left, eh?" I asked.

"Murders…Tons of them." He replied.

"Man. Didn't know. Sorry. Is there anythin I can do ta help ya?" My Osakian accent started to pick up again.

"Yeah. Solve the murders."

"Yes Ma'am! … … … … … ...," I could feel my new friend's surprised stares on my back and I tried to hold back a laugh.

"I-I—I mean sir." Then I turned around, feeling Jeffery's glare on my back until I walked out of the building.

Once out side everybody started to ask questions, but I waved them off by saying,

"Walk now, talk later." And walked away.

~Midnight~

_I was running. What I was running from, I have no idea, but I do know this, something was chasing me. I could hear laughter everywhere. As though it was echoing in a cave._

_Darkness spread over me and landed a few feet away. I stopped running, out of breath and tried to find another way to run._

_"__KAGOME!" Some one screamed and I froze. Amu is in trouble._

_"__Kagome! Help me!" I ran toward Amu's voice, but no matter how fast I ran, I couldn't reach her._

_"__You can keep running, Dark Princess, but you will never reach them. You'll be to late!"_

_All of a sudden, __**HE**__ appeared in front of me._

_"__No!" I gasped._

_"__Surprised, Sorcha?" he asked. Then he attacked me and I dodged it. At least I think I did. He hit, and made contact. My left cheek was bleeding from a deep cut on it. I held my hand to the wound and glared at him._

_The screams have stopped._

_I turned and ran to where I last heard them, and saw a sight that scared me to the very core of my body._

_They were dead. Everyone of my friends and family were dead. Standing at the foot of Amu, was…_

_…_

_Ikuto Tsukiyomi._


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome woke up quickly, and in doing so, almost flew out of her bed.

'_what the bloody hell was that about?! Why was Tsukiyomi there? What did he want? Did he kill everyone? Why was __**HE**__ there? What did __**HE**__ want with me and my friends?'_

Kagome was still sore and her face was still all puffy and stuff. She got out of bed and almost tripped over Tadase.

_'WHAT THE HELL!?' _She looked down and saw that the King was laying near her bed, as though he was going to protect her from the bad dreams she's been having since that day 10 years ago, and since she last saw Inuyasha...

...Inuyasha...She didn't want to see that stupid half-breed again. He keeps going to Kikyo, and saving Kikyo, and leaving her there to die.

It was always Kikyo Kikyo Kikyo Kikyo! Never once did he think about the consequences of his actions! Now he doesn't have his "Jewel Detector" anymore and it is all his stupid fault!

Kagome walked onto the balcony, closed the door softly behind her and leaned against the railing breathing in the fresh air. _'If only...If only he didn't keep running to Kikyo everytime, than maybe I would still be there with him...'_ The thought made Kagome laugh a little.

Kagome turned around to go back into the room, and found Ikuto standing there in front of the sliding door. She was so shocked that she fell backwards and off the balcony. Ikuto, shocked, jumped after her and caught her before she hit her head on the concrete below.

"Sorry about that," he chuckled.

Still shocked at almost falling to her death, Kagome started ranting on and on about how it wasn't safe popping up behind people who weren't expecting him to be there.

Ikuto just kept chuckling all the while she was ranting, and it pissed her the more off.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!?" She screamed. "This is no laughing matter!...And why do you have a little cat person on your shoulder?" she asked pointing at Ikuto's left shoulder, where Yoru was sitting on.

Both Ikuto and Yoru stared at her shocked that she could see.

"You are really stupid Inuyasha!" Sango's voice broke the silent night. The four friends were sitting around a fire they had made somewhere in the forest. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo looked at Inuyasha with shocked faces for this was the first time they heard about Kagome never coming back to the Feudal Era and it was because of Inuyasha that she wasn't coming back.

"Why didn't you stop her?!" Shippo cried, tears running down his little chubby cheeks. Inuyasha glared at them all.

"Why should I have?" He barked at them.

"Because, she was the only one amongst us that could actually SEE THE DAMN JEWEL SHARDS!" Sango yelled at him, itching to grab her boomerang and beat him over the head with it over and over again until he lost consciousness.

"And Kikyo won't help us," Miroku stated matter of factly.

Inuyasha scoffed at this even though deep in his heart he knew his friends were right.

Under the scrutiny of their glares, he finally consented. "Fine! I'll go see her tomorrow and tell her to come back." Then he got up and walked away.

_'Kagome...'_

"You can see him?" Ikuto asked Kagome for the 50th millionth time.

"Of course I can see him! Why wouldn't I?" She answered exasperatedly for the 50th millionth time.

Once again, Ikuto and Yoru looked at eachother, which irritated Kagome even more than she was already. They have been doing that for over an hour now, since they have gone for the walk so they could talk...And so Kagome's yelling wouldn't wake up the dead AND the living.

"Will you PLEASE stop looking at each other like that?! It's pissing me off!" Kagome told them.

Ikuto was walking in front of Kagome, walking backwards so he could see her.

"Well...," he began, "no one can really see him unless you have a special type of ability, and it seems, I guess, that you have that ability." Ikuto said to Kagome and she looked at him, confused.

"I have a lot of abilities, your gonna have ta be more specific."

"Yoru is called a Guardian Character. He is the 'person I wish to be'."

Kagome looked at him as though he was crazy.

"Your looking at me like I'm crazy,"

"That's because I AM looking at you like your crazy...Unless this is a bad dream." Kagome's eyes wondered away from his, and caught something red...Then silver...And gold...

"Yup..," she said, as the half demon came into full view behimd Ikuto. " A REALLY REALLY bad dream...Cause he is here." And she pointed to the half-breed who has stopped, and started looking at her in complete shock.

"K-Kagome..."


	6. Chapter 6

"K-Kagome?"

Kagome tensed up and glared at the half demon behind Ikuto.

"Inuyasha." It wasn't a question.

Ikuto didn't miss Kagome tense up, and he immediately stood in front of her as soon as she did it.

"Who are you?" He asked the Hanyou. Inuyasha looked at Ikuto with a mix of confusion and jealousy.

"Kagome? Who is this?" His voice was tight with jealousy. This made Kagome snap.

"Seriously?!" She cried. "You are seriously jealous of him? What is wrong with you!? I left you like...10 months ago, and you show up now! That's not even the funny part!" Kagome was getting madder and madder as Inuyasha walked towards Ikuto with his sword drawn. "You think it right to just waltz back into my life and get jealous of someone who I'm with, and being friendly with. It is not!" Kagome grabbed Ikuto's arm in hers and turned on her heel.

"I told you Inuyasha! I. Am. DONE! Leave me alone!" And the two walked away with Inuyasha looking like he just lost his owner. Then he turned back around and walked back to the now abandoned shrine and went back through the well.

"What was that about?" Ikuto asked Kagome once they stopped walking.

"Ex-boyfriend." was all she said.

"Ah!" he said wisely.

"Yeah."

Kagome looked up at the now sun filled park. Then she heard a noise from the tree tops.

"Did you hear that?" she whispered, not taking her eyes off the trees.

"Yeah," Ikuto replied watching her. He noticed now how she looked at things. It was like she was always ready for something bad to happen. He then noticed that her tank top showed her collar bone and a little bit of cleavage.

But the cleavage isn't what attracted his attention. A long jagged scar that ran from her neck and down is what he saw.

"How did that happen?" he asked pointing at the scar. Kagome looked down and pulled up her tank top.

"None of your business." was all she said. She kept looking at the tree tops. For a reason he didn't even know.

Then he heard a sound as shrill as a dog whistle. He bent down and covered his ears with a shout. He noticed that Kagome was standing up now, perfectly calm and walking to where the sound was coming from. from her sweat pants, she withdrew a sword. She did that very casually, as if she did that all the time.

She opened up her mouth and the sound was gone all of a sudden. Replaced by a sweet sound.

The sound came from the ravenette's mouth. Ikuto looked at her in shock. He then noticed that there was something facing her. Very close to the girl. He was about to jump up and run to her, when the creature attacked, and Kagome dodged the attack, planting a swift kick on the creature's back.

Ikuto got a good look at it then. It's face was all twisted and deformed...As if it was some kind of demon.

The demon growled and transformed into a human being.

"Please..." the little girl cried. "Please spare me, Your Majesty!" Ikuto softened up immediately, but apparently, Kagome didn't.

With one swipe of her sword, she cut the demon's head off. Kagome straightened up and walked over to the grassy area of the park and cleaned her sword with the grass.

"What WAS that? And why did you kill it?"

"It was a demon." was all Kagome replied to. She swayed a little and fell on her knees in front of Ikuto. He bent down to help Kagome up again.

She looked like she was going to be sick, and he noticed how thin she was.

"Have you even been eating?" he asked her. Kagome laughed weakly.

"That obvious, huh?"

"I can feel how thin you are! Here let me take you somewhere to ea-"

"HOLY CROWN!" The light came out of nowhere, and Ikuto picked Kagome up and jumped out of the way. A few meters away, the Guardians stood.

"Give her back, Ikuto-chii!" Yaya yelled.

Kagome leaned on Ikuto for support while she was trying hard to stay standing. Her eyes were out of focus, when she was able to focus them, she stared at the Guardians, and saw Kukai looking worried.

"Kagome is sick!" Ikuto yelled at the Guardians. "She needs to eat something!" Kukai started forward, but Tadase stopped him.

"How do we know if she is really sick?"

"Look at her and tell me for yourse-" but Kagome wasn't there anymore. She was staggering to the shade of trees where she saw a light.


	7. Chapter 7

**"****Here we go, welcome to my funeral  
Without you I don't even have a pulse  
All alone it's dark and cold  
With every move I die**

**"****Here I go, this is my confessional  
A lost cause, nobody can save my soul  
I am so delusional  
With every move I die**

**"****I have destroyed our love, it's gone  
Payback is sick, it's all my fault**

**"****I'm dancing with tears in my eyes  
Just fighting to get through the night  
I'm losing it losing it losing it  
With every move I die**

**"****I'm fading, I'm broken inside  
I've wasted the love of my life  
I'm losing it losing it losing it  
With every move I die**

**"****When did I become such a hypocrite?  
Double life, lies that you caught me in  
Trust me I'm paying for it  
With every move I die**

**"****On the floor I'm just a zombie  
Who I am is not who I wanna be  
I'm such a tragedy  
With every move I die**

**"****I have destroyed our love, it's gone  
Payback is sick, it's all my fault**

**"****I'm dancing with tears in my eyes  
Just fighting to get through the night  
I'm losing it  
With every move I die**

**"****I'm fading, I'm broken inside  
I've wasted the love of my life  
I'm losing it  
With every move I die**

**"****This is it and now you're really gone this time  
Never once thought I'd be in pieces left behind**

**"****I'm dancing with tears in my eyes  
Just fighting to get through the night  
I'm losing it  
With every move I die**

**"****I'm fading, I'm broken inside  
I've wasted the love of my life  
I'm losing it  
With every move I die"****  
**

Kagome sung this to Sesshomaru.

When Kagome walked into the woods, where the light was glowing, she was shocked to find Inuyasha's older brother there by the mini pond in the middle of another park.

Sesshomaru clapped for her and Kagome stood up and bowed to him.

"So….I know you didn't really come here to hear me sing, Sesshy. What do you want, really?" She asked him the same way she'd ask her mother if she could go out into town on a rainy day.

Sesshomaru just smiled at the little miko. "The Dragon Goddess wanted me to relay a message to you,"

"She's asking **YOU **now?"

"Yes, since you don't want to listen to Inuyasha and you won't even speak to him, she asked me to give you the message."

"Yeah, you dumb mortal!" Jaken told Kagome. Kagome took Jaken's staff and used it as a golf stick on the imp.

"YOU STUPID TOAD!" Kagome shouted. She sat back down in front of Sesshomaru. "Continue please," she acted as if nothing happened.

"Sesshomaru chuckled and began speaking,"Dinok Fent Foloock Hin Hahnu. Rul Hin Grohiik Vahlok Vahdin Wundun Voth Viintaas Tuz Se Vulon."

Kagome looked at him. Sesshomaru pretended not to notice, and handed Kagome a necklace. The necklace chain was gold and the pendant was a gold sun. That was all that was on the necklace. A golden sun.

Sesshomaru got up and turned to Kagome. "I will see you soon, Kagome."

Kagome sat there shocked. "No way…," she said. "Not…Possible…"

"Kagome!" She stood up and turned around to find Amu and Kuaki standing there. "What are you doing? Why'd you run off like that?"

"I didn't run off. I staggered off. There's a major difference there!" Kagome puffed her cheeks out and glared at her family. The Guardians arrived followed by Ikuto and saw this:

"You ran off!"

"I did not!"

"Yes you did!"

"Not!"

"Did!"

"Not!"

"Did!"

"Not!"

"Did!"

"DON'T ARGUE WITH ME, AMU!" Kagome screamed, out of breath. She stood there with a vein popping on her forehead and flames surrounding her little body.

Kukai was on the ground holding his stomach laughing at the two girls arguing about whether or not what Kagome did was running off or staggering off.

Ikuto rubbed his head and Tadase asked, "Why is it important right now? We found Kagome that's all that matters."

He tried getting in between the two girls but they both turned to look at him and glared.

"Stay out of this Tadase/Tadagay!" **(A/N: Amu said Tadase and Kagome said Tadagay) **the two girls shouted at the King.

Tadase ran behind Kukai and cowered in fear of the girl's anger turning back towards him. "I didn't do nothing." He pouted.

Kukai rubbed Tadase's head to comfort him. "This is how they're going to be, man! If I know Kagome, she's going to try to pick a fight with everyone she see's!" he said that so enthusiastically that the Guardians looked at him in confusion and Ikuto looked at him with an annoyed look.

Finally, the two girls were tired, sat down back-to-back, and fell asleep like that.

"Aww man! How we gonna get them home?" Yaya exclaimed. Everyone laughed.

~~~~~~~Two Hours later~~~~~~~

"Kagome!" Mrs. Hinamori called.

"Yes!"

"Someone's here to get you!"

"Coming!" Kagome walked down the stairs and stopped dead in her tracks on the bottom stairs. She made to run back up the stairs, but Kagome's manager grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the house.

"Thank you for letting me borrow Kagome for tonight!" He called behind him. "Get into the car, Kagome!"

"M-m-m-m-m-Mr. Holland?!" Kagome said.

"No! It's Chucky!"

"Ewwwwww. Didn't know you'd go that far on your plastic surgery." Kagome snickered.

Kyle Holland turned around and glared at Kagome. "No more running away, Kagome! You are going to sing tonight. AND YOU"D BETTER NOT DITCH AGAIN!" He was pissed. Kagome just smirked at her manager and turned to look out the window.

~~~~At the concert~~~~~

Tsuki no KAASU tsumetai yume no naka de...  
Moon's curse in this icy dream...

Kotoba no nai sekai de bokura wa ai wo kataru itsuka kimi ni todoku made  
Kizu darake no kainade daki yoseta kuchibiru no  
Haritsumeta negai tokashitakute  
Nee aishiatta kako no utsukushisa sutesareba  
Ashita motto kirei na yaoru e yukeru kara  
In a world with no words, I profess my love Until it will reach you, someday  
The intense wish that fell from those lips That I held close with wounded arms  
I wanted to unravel it for you  
Because if I throw away the beauty Of our love that existed in the past  
I can go towards a more beautiful night tomorrow

Tsuki no KAASU  
Tsumetai yume no naka kara kimi wo tooku tsuresaritakute  
Dokomade yukeru ai wo shinjite ii basho made  
Moon's curse  
From this icy dream I wanted to take you far away  
How far can I go Until I reach a place where I can believe in love

Itami wo mada shiranai kodomo dake no yarikata de  
Kimi wa kimi wo tozashiteru  
Mimimoto de sasayaita hajimete no ai no kotoba massugu na hitomi madowasetai  
Nee kimi wo dakishimete atatamerareru naraba  
Donna batsu mo tsumi mo ima wa kowakunai  
By ways only a child who knows no pain can do  
You close yourself off to the world  
Your first words of love that you whispered at my ear eyes that hide nothing I want to deceive them  
If I could hold you and know that I can keep you warm  
I am not afraid of any punishment or sin

Tsuki no KAASU  
Tsumetai yume kara samete kimi to tadayoi tsunagiatte  
Dokomade yukou ai no shijima wo te ni suru made  
Moon's curse  
We awake from the icy dream And I float aimlessly, connected to you  
How far shall we go Until we gain the silence of love

Nee aishiatta kako no utsukushisa sutesareba  
Ashita motto kirei na yoru e yukeru kara  
Because If I throw away the beauty of our love that existed in the past  
I can go towards a more beautiful night tomorrow

Tsuki no KAASU  
Tsumetai yume no naka kara kimi wo tooku tsuresaritakute  
Dokomade yukeru ai wo shinjite ii basho made  
Moon's curse  
From this icy dream I wanted to take you far away  
How far can we go Until we reach a place where we can believe in love

Dokomade yukeru ai wo shinjite ii basho made  
Yoru no mukou futari dake de  
How far can we go Until we reach a place where we can believe in love  
Beyond the night, just the two of us **(Tsuki no Curse from Loveless)**

The crowd went wild when Kagome bowed and walked off the stage to let the next singer, Utau Hoshina, to go on. Then it would be Kagome again.

"Your turn, Hoshina-san," someone said.

Utau Hoshina walked past Kagome and onto the stage. Utau, Kagome noticed, had violet eyes with blonde hair.

_'__Never seen a combination like that before. Of course, Amu has pink hair with gold eyes, but still!" _

Kagome shrugged it off and went to dress in her next costume for her next song.

Kagome's outfit was made up of a strapless shirt that stopped short under her breasts, and the skirt went all the way down to the ground, so it would drag. The skirt hung off her waist like a waterfall. Her hair was down and adorned with golden flowers. The outfit was a blush pink and cream color. **(**** albums/zz307/wolflovinanimegirl/Anime% ****)** When Kagome walked out of her dressing room, Utau was almost done with her part in the concert. Kagome saw something strange though. There were black things in the air. Almost like black eggs with a white 'x' through them.

_'__What is going on!?'_ She wondered. Everyone was clapping when Utau was done, except for those whose heart's egg was taken. Utau was waling back to her room, when Kagome caught her arm and dragged her into her own dressing room.

"What was that?" Kagome asked Utau.

"What are you talking about?"

Kagome just stood there with her lips pursed and glared at the blonde singer.

Utau stood up and walked over to Kagome. "Fine. You want to know so bad? They were people's dreams that were floating in the air. I stole them, and there is nothing you can do about it because you are to weak to stop me." Utau walked out of Kagome's dressing room, leaving the girl standing there shocked.

"Kagome-sama! You're next! Hurry!" Kagome rushed out of the room, holding her skirt and waited behind the curtain, microphone in hand.

Look at me,  
I may never pass for a perfect bride, or a perfect daughter.  
Can it be,  
I'm not meant to play this part?  
Now I see, that if I were truly to be myself,  
I would break my family's heart.

Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know?  
Who is that perfect bride?  
It's not me, though I've tried.  
When will my reflection show, who I am, inside?  
How I pray, that a time will come,  
I can free myself, from their expectations  
On that day, I'll discover someway to be myself,  
and to make my family proud.  
They want a docile lamb,  
No-one knows who I am.  
Must there be a secret me,  
I'm forced to hide?  
Must I pretend that I am someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show, who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show, who I am inside?

Kagome bowed, and started to get off the stage, but the audience were asking for an encore.

She laughed and said into the microphone, "You want another song?!"

"YEAH!"

"Which one?!"

"Something that goes with that outfit you're wearing!" Someone in the background said. Kagome squinted to see who it was. And her face lit up with a smile. The Guardians were there in the back, and it was Nagihiko who said that!.

"Alright! Music please!"

setsunasa no kagiri made dakishimete mo  
itsumade mo hitotsu ni wa narenakute  
yasashisa yori fukai basho de  
fureau no wa itami dake  
futari wo musunde kudasai  
bokura wa mou yume wo minai  
tomadoi nagara te wo totte  
zankoku na yoake no hou he  
arukidasu  
hontou no kotoba wa kitto  
hontou no sekai no dokoka  
bokura no mukuchi na yoru ni  
hisonderu  
ima mo kitto  
sabishisa wo shiru tame ni deau no da to  
kuchidzuke wo kawasu made shiranakute  
soredemo ima kimi to aeta  
yorokobi ni furuete iru  
kokoro wo sasaete kudasai  
bokura wa mou yume wo minai  
atatakai basho he nigenai  
zankoku na yoake wo kitto  
koete yuku  
akirameteta sono shizukesa  
hontou no kotoba wo kitto  
aishi kizutsuke au tame ni  
sagashidasu  
itsuka kitto  
setsunasa no kagiri made dakishimete mo  
itsumade mo hitotsu ni wa narenakute  
yoake mae no tsumetai hoshi  
futari dake no michiyuki wo  
douka terashite kudasai  
English Translation  
Even if you embrace me until it's suffocating  
We will never become one.  
In a place deeper than gentleness  
Touching each other is merely pain.  
Please bind the two of us.  
We will dream no more,  
Joining hands in uncertainty  
Walking towards  
The cruel dawn.  
True words are surely  
Somewhere in the true world,  
Lurking  
In our wordless night.  
Surely even now  
Meeting each other in order to know loneliness,  
We won't know until we exchange a kiss.  
Even so, I am trembling with the joy  
Of having met you.  
Please support my heart.  
We will dream no more,  
We can't run to a warm place.  
We will surely overcome  
The cruel dawn.  
The abandoned quietness  
Will surely find  
The true words  
In order to lovingly hurt each other.  
Someday surely  
Even if you embrace me until it's suffocating  
We will never become one.  
O cold starts before dawn,  
Please light  
The path that's just for us. **(Michiyuki-Loveless)**

Kagome bowed once more and walked off the stage. The concert was over now, and she was getting ready to leave, but decided to stay in the outfit she was in.

She walked out of the building and caught up with her friends and hugged them all.

"Thanks for coming!" she said.

"No problem!" Nagihiko told her.

"You look really great in that, Kagome-chii!"

Kagome laughed. "Thanks Yaya! What do you want to do now?"

"Lets go out to eat!?" Tadase said.

"Yeah!"

Little did they know they were being followed by a certain black cat.

**A/N:**

**Dinok Fent Foloock Hin Hahnu. Rul Hin Grohiik Vahlok Vahdin Wundun Voth Viintaas Tuz Se Vulon=Death shall haunt your dream. Run when your wolf guardian maiden travel with shining blade of night.**


End file.
